A charge pump is an electronic circuit that uses capacitors as energy storage elements to create a higher voltage than the supply voltage from which they operate. The voltage output of a charge pump is a function of the number of pump stages. But, increasing the number of pump stages increases the complexity of the charge pump. Charge pumps in general also suffer from long start up times. Moreover, integration of a traditional charge pump can be difficult and charge pumps can be costly and suffer from sub-optimal efficiencies.